WintOGreen Lifesavers
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Emma and Regina discover the joy of kissing.


Title: **Wint-O-Green Lifesavers **

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary: asluser answered: I'd like one where they discover how pleasurable kissing each other can be (Swan Queen), like they get stuck somewhere and just kiss.

A/N: I love prompts!

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" Regina asked her eyes widening at Emma's sudden outburst. She swatted at one of the many mosquitos buzzing around the tent near the lantern.

"Like you're going to smother me in my sleep," Emma lamented sitting up and yanking some of their shared blanket back from Regina's side.

"Ms. Swan I am not looking at you in any fashion, and if I were to smother you I certainly wouldn't do it while you were asleep," Regina tugged the blanket back just as forcefully, "I'd make sure you were wide awake so I could enjoy the look of sheer terror and utter panic in your eyes as I stole your breath."

"That's comforting," Emma muttered, swatting away more bugs.

The last place she wanted to be was sharing a tent and having to spend a whole night with Regina. Too bad they didn't know that no women were allowed at "Pawnee Ranger's" overnight camp. Henry was so excited to go with both his moms, but while Henry was granted entrance, Emma and Regina were turned away and shut down cold: Simply told, "This is man camp, no girls allowed."

Rather than disappoint Henry and turn around to make the long drive home, they decided to do the civil thing and camp out on the other side of the lake while Henry enjoyed "man camp."

"It's good for him to be around other boys his age, doing boy things," Emma had shrugged, and then the horror sunk in that she was going to be spending close to 24 hours alone with Regina. Only one of them was going to make it out alive, (that much was as good as fact.)

After a long bickering argument as they strolled through Wal-Mart picking up supplies, they had worked efficiently to set up their brand new tent, (they both agreed it was impractical to buy separate tents for just one night) build a fire and make something edible. Regina scolded Emma for snacking on the car ride, ruining her appetite and setting a bad example for Henry. They also picked up some alcohol, their only saving grace and hope to get along.

It was still early, but having nothing else to do, they both sat in the tent, fighting the bugs while Emma drank beer and Regina sipped wine.

"I'll stop looking at you like I want to smother you, if you stop looking at me...like that," Regina shivered despite the summer heat.

"I was looking at the annoying moth that keeps trying to land on my face, not you," Emma insisted, pointedly looking away from Regina.

"I wasn't talking about the moth you keep ineffectually clawing at," Regina took a deep breath, almost certain she was about to start another argument before they had even finished the last one.

"I was pointing out that you spend an inordinate amount of time staring at my lips, Ms. Swan," Regina squeezed Emma's elbow to get her to turn her head back and engage her in conversation.

Emma whipped around, "Me? You're the one who can't stop looking at not only my lips, but my whole body."

"Please," Regina waved her off looking up at the ceiling in embarrassment, maybe she had wondered what it would be like to kiss Emma on a rare occasion, but it's not as if she'd act on it.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed between them before Emma, turned off the lantern plunging them into total darkness.

Emma popped a Wint-O-Green lifesaver in her mouth and held it between her teeth.

"Watch this," Emma mumbled around the mint, grateful she had remembered this trick and had picked up a packet of lifesavers at good old Wal-Mart. Emma crunched down and little blue sparks flew out of mouth.

Regina looked at her completely puzzled.

"It's cool right? Here, try it," Emma handed Regina a lifesaver in the dark and she reluctantly placed in between her teeth, she crunched down and the sparks flew.

"Camp tricks. Fun," Regina schooled her voice into one of indifference.

"So are we going to sleep now or wh-?" Emma was cut off midsentence as she felt Regina bowl her over in the dark of the tent. _Oh God, this is the end, she's going to smother me and dump my body in the lake. _

Instead of smothering her, Regina sought out her lips and started to kiss her. Despite her fear, Emma kissed back. The only sound around was the chirp of horny crickets and the smacking of their went-o-green flavored lips crashing together.

Emma pulled back to catch her breath, and surprised herself by exclaiming, "Damn, you're a good kisser!"

"I know," Regina crooned leaning in once more, but she was all talk as her kissing experience was limited. Maybe she had thought about doing this with Emma more than she even admitted to herself. She gently plumped her bottom lip forcing Emma to suck it lightly. She ran her lips from side to side against her mouth, and then licked her own lips so Emma could feel it too.

Regina wrapped herself around Emma lowering her into the mound of pillows and blankets beneath them. Emma grabbed the back of Regina's neck, digging her fingernails in, and eliciting a little cry of endorphin releasing pain from Regina which only served to add to her enjoyment.

Each time they'd pull apart, and think their little make out session was drawing to an end, one or the other would catch a second wind and dive back in and they would start anew. Their tongues sliding together, sucking on each other's lips, exploring each other's mouths they couldn't keep apart.

They embraced, but kept their hands above the waist, neither willing to go any farther than kissing just yet.

"Okay, I'll admit it, but only if you say it too: I do look at your lips sometimes…all the time, actually," Emma breathily confessed, her face a mere inch from Regina's. Emma was stroking up and down Regina's back in wide soothing circles.

"Mmm… yes."


End file.
